


(podfic of) Sous le lit

by anatsuno, Annapods, finnagain, Finnigan, kalakirya, Nelja, yue_ix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Epilogue Compliant, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, monsters under the bed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnigan/pseuds/Finnigan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: Podfic de l'histoire éponyme de Nelja.Luna est très contente d'avoir des monstres sous le lit. Cela permet de les étudier. Ginny est plus partagée.





	(podfic of) Sous le lit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sous le lit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330638) by [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja). 



> Ce podfic a été créé à l'occasion du challenge podfic_polygons en 2018. 
> 
> L'histoire à enregistrer a été choisie par Annapods, l'enregistrement est l'œuvre de Kalakyria & finnagain, Yue_ix s'est chargée du montage et anatsuno de l'image de couverture.

 

Sous le lit - podfic_polygons 2018

| 

## Credits

texte: Nelja  
choix: Annapods  
enregistrement: Kalakyria & finnagain  
montage: Yue_ix  
image: anatsuno  


## Download

**MP3:** [3.8MB (MP3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mudyure4j5047vp/sous%20le%20lit.mp3) | **Duration:** 7:27   
---|---


End file.
